Ceniza
by DemonYinlu89
Summary: Una salida sospechosa, todo parecería "normal" de no ser que él no ha regresado, Akira se ha puesto paranoico y las situaciones que vivira le harán poner aun más. Solo quería saber una cosa: ¿Dónde estaba "él" esta vez? (Gomen, no soy buena con los summary u.uU) [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo el mundo, bueno, este será el primer fanfic de Monochrome Factor que hago. Intentando seguir lo más que se pueda la personalidad original de los personajes (cosa que aun no me ha salido ¬¬U aunque aquí veremos nwnU) espero que les guste (nwn)/**_

_**Género: Drama (A veces), Misterio (Intento al menos =w=U) y un toque de humor de vez en cuando. (Más adelante podría haber acción pero no esta definido)**_

_**Clasificación:**__**[Fiction Rated MA (18+)]**_

_**Advertencias:**_

_**Violencia (aún no esta decidido si habrá o no)**_

_**Lemon**_

_**Tortura (posiblemente, aunque ligera o si no, solo psicológica)**_

_**Lenguaje vulgar (Maldiciones mas que nada pero mas adelante puede aumentar)**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes de Monochrome Factor me pertenece, solo hago uso de ellos con el único fin de entretener, sin animos de lucro.  
**_

**Ceniza**

**Capítulo 1.**

Habían sido días muy tranquilos, muy aburridos mejor dicho, a pesar de que estaban a sólo unos pocos días del verano, y más aun, de las vacaciones de esta estación. Sin embargo, para Akira esto sólo significaba un infierno de aburrimiento continuo y con una temperatura por arriba de los 30 grados aún bajo la sombra, ni hablar si le daba de lleno el sol.

Simplemente insoportable.

Pero había algo inusual ese día en particular. Aquella persona no se encontraba con él, y no, no hablamos de Kengo, sino del que siempre está presente incluso cuando no lo quiere cerca, esa sombra pervertida.

_«Shirogane.»_

Desde la mañana que no lo había visto en su cuarto, más aun, desde la noche anterior, sabía que otra vez tuvo una de sus salidas fugases. Ya se le había hecho costumbre al castaño, pero se le hacía muy raro que aún no regresase de donde sea que se hubiese ido.

Maldijo por lo bajo, otra vez le estaba ocultando cosas, para variar.

_«Y luego quiere que confíe en él»._

—Ese idiota...

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablas, Akira? —Kengo, como siempre, responde cuando no le llaman. Akira sólo se dedico a ignorarle—. ¡Akira! ¡Akira~! —trató de llamar su atención.

Más sólo recibió un puñetazo como respuesta del castaño. Cubrió con su brazo su cara al mirar arriba; maldijo por lo bajo, hacia demasiado calor y aún no era verano en sí, pero las altas temperaturas ya hacían acto de presencia en la ciudad. Estar en la azotea no era la mejor idea, apenas y había algo de sombra y se sentía demasiado sofocante como para aguantar mucho rato ahí. Aún así, era mejor que estar en clase, y seguramente Aya estaría buscándoles, por las partes más frescas primero…

Así pasaron unos cuantos días, rutinarios. Diez en total.

Suspiró con molestia ya, contando con los dedos la cantidad de días que transcurrieron. Diez días, diez malditos días que Shirogane no hacía acto de presencia, que no sabía nada de su persona; incluso se pensó que al final se había tomado en serio lo del «espacio personal» y ya no se acercaba a él, pero, ¿por qué tampoco estaba en contacto con los demás? Al menos con Master para mantenerlos tranquilos y saber que él estaba bien.

Pero nada, ni una sola señal de él.

_«Como si hubiese desaparecido.»_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un muy mal sabor en la boca cuando _esa_ idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si sus fuerzas se consumieron y desapareció la noche que se fue? ¿Si lo habían matado aprovechando que estaba débil? No, no... No podía pasar algo así, ¿verdad? Sí, solo estaba comiéndose la cabeza, era paranoia solamente. Shirogane no era débil, y el día que se fue, y antes de eso, él estaba en perfecto estado, así que no había forma que desapareciera.

Se levantó de donde estaba recostado, escuchando las campanadas de salida de la escuela. Era mejor irse rápido, antes que cierta compañera, y miembro del comité estudiantil o lo que fuera, intentará reprenderle y retenerlo de nuevo en el dojo de la escuela; no tenía intención de quedarse hasta tarde sentado mirándoles practicar, menos con semejante calor. Salió casi sin problemas, iría al bar de Master, pensando que quizá él tendría alguna noticia de Shirogane o algo.

Pensaba ir solo, pero Kengo se le pego como si fuera chicle en el pelo. Ya que, tampoco estaba tan mal, al menos se distraería de camino y no tendría de nueva cuenta esa paranoia que le asalto sólo unos minutos atrás. No tardaron en llegar, estaba bastante cerca de la escuela, quizá demasiado ahora que lo meditaba un poco.

Entró lo más tranquilo seguido del rubio, dio una rápida mirada alrededor.

_«Nada.»_

Sólo estaba Master limpiando algunas copas y jarros, bastante tranquilo ya que sabía que sólo ellos entrarían al local. Caminó a la barra y se sentó en una de las acojinadas sillas altas del bar.

Master solamente le ofreció algo de jugo a él y a Kengo.

—Master, ¿alguna noticia?

—No, me temo que no Akira-kun —por un segundo parecía que le veía, más era sólo una sensación—. ¿Por casa no ha pasado?

—No, lo habría sentido si hubiese vuelto... —hubo ocasiones en la que le esperó toda la noche, el fin de semana entero, pero nada.

—¿Kounii no sabrá nada? —preguntó Kengo ya entendiendo que hablaban de la sombra desaparecida.

—Tampoco sabe nada, le he dicho que me llame por si encontraba algún indicio —le respondió suave. Realmente era un misterio que Shirogane desapareciera tanto tiempo sin decirle nada a nadie.

—Tks, como si importara.

Tomó de un trago su bebida, sintiendo que el frío le relajaba un poco. El calor intenso y sofocante no hacía más que exasperar al castaño, mucho más de lo que ya estaba con la «huída» de su sombra.

_«¿Su sombra?»_

Tosió, sintiendo que estaba pensando estupideces otra vez, ¿cómo era eso de «su sombra»? Shirogane no era nada de él, nada.

_«¿Era eso verdad?»_

—Akira, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, el rubio dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sólo tome muy aprisa —maldijo muy por lo bajo, tanto que ni Master le pudo oír con claridad y se levantó—. Gracias por la bebida, me voy a casa.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Tan pronto? —chilló el rubio como queja. Acababan de llegar.

—Adiós.

Alzó la mano mientras salía del bar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la queja de su tonto amigo de la infancia.

Caminó por largo rato. El camino a casa se le hacía eterno, era tan monótono, tan aburrido. Apretó con fuerza los dedos en sus palmas, atravesando algo la piel con sus uñas por la presión que ejercía. Estaba mal acostumbrado a que ese idiota le intentara tocar, a esas sonrisitas cálidas, a esos ojos azulados tan profundos y tan fríos, pero que a él le miraban con calidez, a su voz melosa detrás de él y a esas…palabras.

_Te quiero Akira-kun._

Sacudió la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo con frustración nada disimulada. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Sólo era porque de esa forma al menos se mantenía entretenido todo el viaje, y de alguna manera, entre la incomodidad de la vergüenza y enojo que le hacía pasar, el viaje se le volvía más ameno y corto. Muy a su pesar, se sentía molesto de que Shirogane no estuviera incordiándole, distrayéndole... queriéndole.

—¡Agh! ¡Juro que lo golpearé cuando lo vea! —gruñó con gran furia.

Caminó hasta casa, fulminando con la mirada todo lo que se le pusiera en frente y asustando a cuanta persona le viera por más de unos segundos. Estaba cabreado, mucho más de lo normal. Si había algo que odiaba, era estar aburrido, pero ahora había algo más: Shirogane. Esa sombra misteriosa y mentirosa. Quizá cuando llegara, con la furia de un titán, lo encontraría en casa, con esa sonrisita boba y cálida que siempre tiene, diciendo su nombre y dando alguna estúpida excusa con la cual ganarse su perdón por el momento.

Maldijo de nueva cuenta. Estaba en el límite de su paciencia. Esta vez no lo dejaría escaparse con un simple «lo siento» o un «aún no tienes la experiencia suficiente para saberlo». Como si eso le importara a esas alturas. Si fuese así al menos le habría dicho algo a Master o Kou inclusive, ¡pero nada! Se había largado sin dejar rastro de su persona.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Patrañas. Si fuese así ¿dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos días? Esos malditos días que le dejo solo. Sabía que era un mentiroso, un jodido mentiroso que sólo quería enredarse con él, engañarle y usarlo para su estúpida guerra. ¿Y después qué? Tenía que irse con él, o seguramente se largaría apenas lo que quería fuese cumplido.

Golpeó con fuerza una pared, sintiendo que la rabia le carcomía por dentro. Sentía que estaba ardiendo, de furia, sí, pero también había algo más...

_«Impotencia...»_

—¡Maldita sea Shirogane! ¡Cómo te encuentre haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido!

Casi corrió a casa. Estaba que echaba humo. Necesitaba algo de paz, serenarse con lo que fuese... pero sentía y sabía que sólo una cosa lo haría poner orden a su caótica mente. Mejor dicho, sólo una persona. Solo quería saber donde estaba él.

_«Al menos un indicio de que está a salvo.»_

Se detuvo en seco delante de la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Realmente Shirogane le debía muchas explicaciones, ¿pero que iba a sacarle cuando le viera en frente? Nada. Seguramente se las ingeniaría para no darle ningún dado importante. Era frustrante. Nunca podía ayudarle en nada, sólo estaba ahí, esperando que volviera.

Suspiró ya más calmado. Estaba acalorado, medio deshidratado y sofocado. Sería mejor que se diera una ducha fría y se acostara. Quizá así su mente se relajaría un poco y también dejaría de lado la paranoia que le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

Tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, sintió una ligera corriente de aire, pero no sentía ninguna presencia; tampoco oía nada en los pisos superiores o abajo en la cocina.

_«Otra vez solo»._

Caminó pesadamente después de quitarse los zapatos. Sólo un baño y se iría a la cama, ni los kokuchi parecían querer estar en el calor infernal. Perfecto, mas aburrimiento, quizá si hubiese ataques de aquellas cosas la sombra aparecería.

Bufó resignado, agarrándose del barandal de las escaleras, aunque lo notó algo sucio.

No le dio demasiada importancia y terminó de subir las escaleras, limpiándose la mano en la ropa escolar.

Entró al baño y abrió la ducha mientras se desvestía algo más confiado que de costumbre. Shirogane no estaba para acosarle ni tocarle de forma indebida así que podía relajarse un poco sin andar alerta, aunque sentía eso algo raro, ya se había acostumbrado a estarlo.

_«¿O era que quería que observara?»_

Frunció el seño con fastidio y tiró el bulto de prendas a la canasta de ropa sucia, entrando directo a la ducha y poniendo su cuerpo bajo la fría agua. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces, al menos un momento tenía que lograr que su mente se despejara. Solo un momento, no más que eso.

—Ese idiota... ¿dónde se metió esta vez? —gruñó por lo bajo, tomándose su tiempo en el baño.

Cerró el grifo del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua en su pelo, mientras tomaba una toalla, la primera que tenía a mano. Pero notó algo inusual, una marca negra que parecía hecha con algo en especial.

_«Ceniza»._

Bufó, justo ahora tenía que agarrar una toalla sucia. No se hubiese extrañado que su madre intentara algún ritual casero para ahuyentar a los «espíritus» de la casa. Ya un par de veces Shirogane había sido descuidado y lo habían «visto» levantando alguna cosa. Claro, su madre no podía verle, pero si veía un objeto levitar por la casa ¿cómo no iba a intentar alguna tontería de esas como un exorcismo?

Por un momento rió, ¿y si su madre lo había espantado? Eso sería algo épico para contar. El rey de las sombras huyendo de una casa por un «exorcismo» casero. ¿Quién sabe? Conociendo a Shirogane, sería capaz de dar esa excusa con tal de salvarse.

—Ya estoy pensando estupideces —suspiró y tomó otra toalla, limpia esta vez, y la puso alrededor de su cintura.

Caminó a su cuarto, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que había tomado esa ducha helada, apenas se sentía el calor. Iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando notó algo también en la puerta. De nuevo esas marcas. Marcas de ceniza.

Miró con más detenimiento, tenían en cierta forma un patrón, miro a las escaleras, viendo ahora desde arriba que había marcas en el suelo y en el barandal, más marcas hechas con ceniza. Por todos lados había marcas, pero tenían formas peculiarmente familiares.

_«Parecen pisadas y marcas de manos.»_

Eso era el colmo, ¿qué rayos eran esas marcas? ¿Ahora tenía espíritus de verdad en casa? Tonterías, debía ser una broma de su padre o incluso de su madre. Podía ser cualquier cosa, pero ¿espíritus? Estaba divagando más de lo normal, la paranoia se le estaba yendo de las manos. Entró a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

Maldita paranoia, maldito Shirogane, esto era su culpa.

Estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo a la sombra que no notó que en su cuarto también había ceniza, aunque el hecho de que no pudiera verla tenía una razón. El cuarto entero estaba completamente a oscuras, las cortinas corridas tapando la luz del sol, la luz apagada, hasta se podría decir que su cuarto tenía cierto toque lúgubre por esto.

Palpó la pared, buscando el interruptor.

Un pequeño _click _se oyó cuando finalmente encontró al condenado. La luz parpadeó unas veces antes de quedar encendida. Akira miró su cuarto, había pisadas de ceniza en el suelo, algunas iban a las ventanas y en las cortinas se veían con claridad las marcas de manos; también en la pared, en la cabecera de la cama y también dos marcas de manos en el suelo, pero el lugar le era bastante extraño. Justo en el suelo, a la derecha de la ventana, sentía familiar ese punto...

_«Él siempre duerme en ese lugar.»_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Continuara. . .**  
_

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. ouo  
**_

_**¡Un review al menos para tirarme tomatazos! (nwn)/ Que esta autora también quiere saber que les ha parecido.  
**_

_**Nos veremos en el segundo capitulo, hasta entonces~  
**_

_**¡Matta ne!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos n.n aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, mis disculpas si son algo cortos, estoy tratando de hacerlo dinamico nwn o un intento por lo menos.  
**

**__****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Monochrome Factor me pertenece, solo hago uso de ellos con el único fin de entretener, sin animos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Ya eran dos semanas cumplidas desde la última vez que alguno de los chicos vio a Shirogane. Aquello empezaba a ser preocupante para todos, pero para Akira era exasperante. Ya había sido demasiado tiempo, más del que él podía soportar. Tomó un trago del jugo que tenía delante de él. Naranja, no era su sabor preferido pero era mejor que nada. Tenía que mantener la mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, pero claro, sus amigos se encargaban de devolverle la paranoia que traía esos últimos días.

—Master, ¿Shirogane aún no ha venido por aquí? —preguntó Aya, mirándole preocupada.

—No, él no ha aparecido por aquí...

—Ah~~ ¿dónde puede estar? —suspiró Kengo, sintiéndose algo deprimido.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él, ya aparecerá —dijo tranquilo Kou, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, aunque hasta él estaba empezando a mirar mal esta situación.

Los ignoró. Sólo era el mismo tema una y otra vez: ¿Dónde estaba Shirogane?

—Hey Kounii.

—¿Umm? ¿Qué pasa Ken?

—¿No habrá algún motivo para que no quiera estar aquí? Quizá el calor no le siente bien a las sombras.

—Ahora que lo dices, tampoco ha habido kokuchis desde que la temperatura empezó a subir.

El castaño repentinamente tuvo una ligera atracción hacía sus amigos al oír eso último, ¿Shirogane no aguantaba el calor? ¿Era algo así de simple? Sí era por eso, sólo por algo así de estúpido, no se lo iba a perdonar, los había tenido preocupados a todos solo por eso. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo de nuevo la furia de un titán, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos que, con cuidado, fueron tomando distancia de él.

_«¿Entonces de quien eran las marcas en el cuarto?»_

Se calmó de golpe. Ciertamente, no había mencionado a nadie de las extrañas marcas en su casa, aquellas que subían por la escalera, que llegaban hasta la toalla del baño y acababan en su habitación, cubriendo aquellas partes donde _él_ siempre estaba. ¿Shirogane había estado en su casa? Sí, no… No había comentado nada ya que no sabía lo que pasó.

Recordó cierto detalle y miró por arriba de su hombro, sus amigos estaban en la otra esquina del bar, lo más alejados de él. ¿Se había pasado un poco quizá?

—Aki, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada.

Se levantó y salió del bar con rapidez, no quería terminar en un interrogatorio por parte de ellos, sólo quería volver a casa, jugar videojuegos o hacer lo que fuera. Sólo entretenerse y olvidar todo por un momento.

Caminó hasta casa, en silencio y entró de mala gana mirando alrededor, buscando a ver si por segunda vez aparecían las marcas en algún lado de la casa, al menos una pequeña.

_«De nuevo nada»._

Suspiró resignado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando lento dentro de la casa para ir a la cocina. Comería algo y se iría por ahí. Quizá esperaría un poco y agarraría a su tonto amigo para salir o lo que fuere. Cualquier cosa con tal de evadir el aburrimiento y la paranoia.

Fue lento, bastante lento, a la cocina para hacer alguna comida rápida y salir de casa lo rápido posible. No tardo demasiado en hacerse un sandwich y metérselo en la boca casi de un bocado. Miró de reojo aquella habitación, rebuscando detalles, algún indicio de que esas marcas habían aparecido de nuevo.

Gruñó sintiéndose estúpido, ni siquiera sabía de quien o que eran esas marcas. ¿Quién le decía que eran de Shirogane? Más bien, ¿qué importaba si eran de él? Si quería jugar así con todos, haciéndose el desaparecido y preocupándolos, perfecto. ¿Quería preocuparlo? Bien, ya lo había conseguido, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie. Pero estaba comenzando a desesperarlo, a volverlo paranoico, lo hacía sentir como un león enjaulado que caminaba impaciente dentro de su jaula, sin saber que iba a pasar.

—Ya está bien con esta mierda, Shirogane. ¡Ya vuelve maldita sea! —gruñó con molestia, como si así pudiese escucharlo—.Así ni siquiera puedo golpearte como se debe, ¡cobarde!

Maldijo por lo bajo y lo alto, diciendo todo lo que se le ocurría. Necesitaba desahogar esa furia impotente que tenía dentro de sí al menos un poco y con lo que fuera. Estaba harto de esa tontería, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Shirogane. Y para su pesar, en ese tiempo que se conocían, habían llegado a tener una extraña amistad, una de las pocas que tenía y la cual no deseaba perder. Eran compañeros de batalla, amigos que hacían ciertas locuras cada tanto y, en cierta forma, eran ya un solo ser. No quería admitirlo, aunque una parte de su mente quería hacerlo gritar.

_«Lo extrañaba.»_

Jadeó, tomando bocanadas grandes de aire, ya cansado de gritar sin sentido. Los vecinos lo tacharían de loco si seguía vociferando como un demente a la nada. Tenía que calmarse o se ganaría un problema más, y con los que traía eran suficientes.

Se levantó de mala gana, terminó lo que había empezado a comer y subió a cambiarse, farfullando por lo bajo su suerte. Mira que tener a alguien tan excéntrico haciendo que pareciera loco porque se desaparecía medio mes.

Se detuvo al final de la escalera, sintiendo el barandal algo sucio, como arenoso. Levantó su mano, mirando aquello.

_«Cenizas...»_

Sintió la garganta seca y que un nudo empezaba a formársele en la misma. Cenizas otra vez, aunque en menor cantidad, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. Shirogane había estado ahí.

_«No pudo ser otro.»_

Casi de forma automática corrió a su cuarto, abriendo bruscamente. Miró dentro, buscando con detalle. Nada. Cuando volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo gruño, se molestó consigo mismo. ¿Qué manera de actuar era esa? Ahora si parecía un desquiciado a toda ley.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos. Tenía que golpear algo, lo primero que encontrara estaría bien, o al primero que encontrara afuera.

—Mierda... ¡cálmate! —se gritó a sí mismo, tratando de bajar su tensión—. Shirogane... ¡cómo te vea te mato! ¡Si te piensas que esto es divertido te informo que NO! ¡Ojala no vuelvas...! ¡Sombra idiota!

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciando las sienes con sus dedos, estaba ahí de nuevo, gritando como un maniático a la nada, sabiendo que Shirogane no le oía. Ni siquiera estaba en la casa, quien sabe si estaba en la ciudad o en el país. ¿Quién le decía que seguía en ese mundo? Aquella incógnita le hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Shirogane estaba bien ¿verdad?

_«¿Y si no lo está?»_

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. No quería ni pensarlo, pero su mente constantemente le hacía preguntárselo, ¿estaría bien? ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Algo lo había hecho alejarse? ¿Estaba molesto por algo? Esa pregunta le rondo más que las otras, mucho más tiempo de que hubiese preferido. ¿Shirogane estaba enojado con él? Ciertamente tenían sus pleitos, unos más fuertes que otros, algunos hasta agresivos a punto de golpes, más de su parte, puesto que Shirogane sólo se dedicaba a esquivarle, pero nunca respondía tan agresivamente.

Entonces, ¿había llegado al límite de su paciencia con él? ¿Se había vuelto tan insoportable estar a su lado? Después de todo una y otra vez Shirogane le repetía sus sentimientos, sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus palabras. Más él nunca mostro interés alguno en tenerlo como novio o amante, como se le quisiera llamar. Era algo para lo cual no estaba listo.

_«¿Entonces alguna vez si lo estaré?»_

Su cara adquirió un color rojizo casi volcánico y bajo la cabeza, ¿qué mierda pensaba? NO era gay y Shirogane NO le gustaba, ni mucho menos lo quería más allá que como un amigo excéntrico, pero amigo al fin.

Sólo eso: amigos.

Estuvo largo rato repitiéndolo, una y otra vez hasta que su mente lo asimilara, ignorando que, al pasar por la puerta del baño entreabierta, se podían ver, unos suaves, brillantes, delicados y largos cabellos platinados en el suelo.

Un mes había pasado ya y todos sólo tenían un tema en la cabeza. Incluso Kou, que en cierta forma se había mantenido sereno hasta ese día, sobrepasando su «odio» hacía el susodicho faltante.

Nacía una verdadera preocupación por la sombra. Nunca antes se había ausentado por tanto tiempo sin dar una señal de que siguiera vivo. Era exasperante y frustrante el estar impotentes, sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar. Esperar a que él regresara, tuviera o no una excusa por su larga ausencia. Simplemente que regresara y nadie lo cuestionaría en lo absoluto.

Incluso Kengo y Aya se habían pensado en lanzársele encima y ponerle un rastreador para que esto no se repitiera.

Un poco pasada de tuerca la idea, aunque no era mala. Esa sombra a veces hacia quedar al mejor mago de las desapariciones como un principiante en el arte. Shirogane se ganaba el primer puesto con creces.

Aunque ahora tenían una nueva preocupación: Akira.

Antes estaba algo paranoico, pero ahora parecía exaltarse hasta por lo más mínimo que le recordara a la presencia de la sombra. Un movimiento, un sonido, algún pequeño pero igualmente falso indicio de que había vuelto. Esto se estaba volviendo serio, lo del castaño rozaba muy cerca de la locura.

Pero no sólo eso, ahora se exasperaba y enfurecía con una rapidez casi relampagueante. Apenas un pequeño insulto o alguna molestia que sintiera le encendían al máximo de su furia y acababa dando paliza a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino, ya fueran alumnos o adultos. Y no siempre las cosas le iban bien a Akira, muchas veces terminó demasiado magullado, y de no ser que Kou le vigilaba no habría salido de esa. No con vida.

Escucharon la pequeña campana de la puerta sonar. Ahí pasaba el castaño, algo magullado y con un corte por arriba del ojo izquierdo. Kou fue el primero en acercársele a revisarlo. Akira ya hacía unos días había aclarado que pelearse con todo era una forma de «desahogar» la furia que le subía por la garganta como veneno.

El castaño era muy agresivo, mas cuando estaba furioso, pero aún así trataba de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba para no lo desquitarse en sus amigos, a pesar que bastantes veces quería hacerlo y estuvo a punto.

—Aki, al menos llámame cuando vas a partirle la cara a medio mundo. Evitaríamos tener que andarte curando cada hora —suspiró, mirando y tocando suave la herida.

—Te dije que no necesito ayuda Kounii.

—¿Es que quieres terminar siendo un saco de huesos? —gruñó la chica, mirándolo lleno de moratones bajo la camisa.

Akira sólo le dedico una mirada fulminante. Bastante molesto era ya el dolor de los golpes como para que se lo recordara. Bien. Se la había buscado, eso ya lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Peleando se distraía, mantenía su paranoia controlada y se descargaba aquella furia que le estaba comiendo la cabeza. Se sentó, mientras Master le atendía también, al menos no necesitaba de ese otro tipo de curaciones de él. Sería más doloroso que todos los golpes juntos.

—Bueno Aki, no parece que necesites más ahora, sólo no andes tan descuidado o al menos piensa que tu nii-san puede ayudarte cuando quieras —le habló tranquilo Kou, suspirando por lo bajo.

—Me lo pensare.

Se levantó una vez que estuvo curado y caminó a la puerta. No tenía mucho que hacer ahí, ya sabía lo mismo de siempre, y no quería que aquello volviera a él, estaba cansado pero aun muy frustrado y necesitaba una última pelea antes de irse a casa.

—¡Akira!

Dio media vuelta, encontrándose una imagen nada agradable de su compañera de clase y amiga de batalla. Ella ardía en una furia que hace casi un mes no veía. Finalmente el demonio Aya Susuno había resurgido de lo más profundo de su ser, y no estaba de buen humor.

Lo instintivo de Akira fue pensar en salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera, ya que delante de él estaba un pase directo al dolor definitivo. Sin embargo, su humor tampoco era el mejor. Si Aya quería pelea, se lo podría pensar muy seriamente. Después de todo, su cordura pendía de un hilo muy delgado.

—¡Ya es suficiente con esa actitud! —se acercó a él con paso firme y un aura asesina rodeándole.

—¿Qué quieres Aya? No estoy de humor —hablo el castaño, ocultando una mueca de terror al verla tan molesta.

—¿Crees que yo lo estoy viéndote así? —gruñó la azabache tomándole del cuello de la camisa escolar y jalándole a su altura—. ¡Ya deja esa tontería! ¡Vas a terminar muerto en algún callejón si sigues así!

—Tks... —volteó la cara molesto.

—Nhh, ¡No seas maleducado! —lo abofeteo varias veces.

Akira perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentado en el suelo de forma brusca, sintiendo el dolor punzante en ambas mejillas. Levantó la mirada iracunda hacia Aya, sintiendo sinceras ganas de devolverle los golpes, pero cualquier intento por levantarse se vio frustrado cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Aya.

Estos irradiaban una furia mucho mayor que la suya, con creces.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Aya?! —atinó a preguntar, apenas logrando que su voz no saliera más asustada que enojada.

—¡A ti que te pasa! Ya es suficiente con esa actitud lastimera —sentenció con molestia, sobando suave la mano con la que le había golpeado—. Si hay algo que de verdad te está molestando deberías decírnoslo, ¡no somos de piedra sabes! ¡No eres el único preocupado por Shirogane!

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como si aquel nombre mencionado hubiese traído la calma...

La calma que viene justo antes de la tormenta.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llegamos el dia de hoy nwn**_

_**Estare intentando publicar cada 7-8 dias un siguiente cap owo/ por esa razon dificilmente seran caps largos.  
**_

_**Aunque si tratate al menos que superen cierta cantidad de palabras nwn y espero que les guste como va.  
**_

_**Espero sus tomate...reviews**__** Uowo/ **_ para saber al menos si me odian \nwn/ nos vemos la siguiente semana  


_**Matta ne!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! n.n disculpe en retraso... mi computadora me odia ¬n¬  
**

**Eso o ama estropearme los archivos -3- como sea, aun con los problemas aqui esta el siguiente capitulo nwn/  
**

**Disfrutenlo.  
**

******__****Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Monochrome Factor me pertenece, solo hago uso de ellos con el único fin de entretener, sin animos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ÉL!

Prácticamente fue la detonación de una bomba. Desde hacía cerca de dos semanas que ya casi no se había mencionado el nombre del desaparecido. Akira explotaba en furia apenas era recordado, pero Aya había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Aunque debía admitir que no esperaba un grito tan fuerte de parte del castaño, su postura seguía igual de firme.

—¡Ya hace rato que no puedes ni disimular que te preocupa! ¡Todos aquí estamos preocupados por su desaparición!

—¡Que no estoy preocupado por él! Por mi puede estar muerto, ¡para lo que me importa! —se levanto, con la furia marcándole los ojos.

—¡Deja de mentirte de una vez! ¡Volteas a cada rato cada vez que reconoces algo que él hacia! ¡Eso es extrañarlo! Abre ya los ojos Akira.

—Tks, deja de decir tonterías. Por mi Shirogane puede quedarse donde sea que este, ¡que se muera de paso! ¡No me importa y que les quede claro!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima, salió del bar con el veneno a punto de matarlo a él, de tanto que se estaba acumulando en su garganta. Pero lo que más le estaba molestando era la culpa que el mismo estaba poniendo en sus hombros. Después de todo, con su orgullo no había dejado que nadie se enterara de que Shirogane "había" estado en su casa ya dos veces.

Aunque las marcar no volvieron a aparecer, y eso casi lo desesperaba, ya no tenía ni una pista.

_«Ya no volverá...»_

Pateó con fuerza un viejo televisor tirado entre los botes de basura, lanzándolo varios metros lejos y haciendo un fuerte escándalo. Maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente eso le metería en serios problemas.

Ya no importaba, no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie.

Caminó esta vez hacia el parque, sintiendo ya no muy lejos los aullidos de su iracunda amiga y las quejas ahogadas de su medio estrangulado amigo de la infancia, que seguramente era arrestado. Tendría que aguantarse el sermón de la chica aunque le pesara, ya que seguramente esta no dejaría de fastidiarlo una larga temporada. Aún así siguió caminando, alejándose entre algunos callejones que conocía de memoria, tratando de ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, al menos por unas horas, hasta que le encontraran.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al _barrio_ de Kou. Miró alrededor, era una zona un poco más oscura de la que normalmente visitaba. Sin embargo había algo raro en el aire, sentía una brisa muy escalofriante y a la vez familiar.

_«Una brisa que era de "ese" mundo.»_

Examinó alrededor, sintiéndose repentinamente observado de todos los ángulos posibles e imposibles también.

Estaba rodeado.

—Kokuchi —gruñó, en cierta forma con alivio, hacía rato que no aparecían.

—¡Akira! —se oyó no lejos de ahí, sus amigos estaban cerca.

No tardaron mucho en notarlos también. La cantidad que había no era posible contarla. Sólo por las decenas de pares de ojos podían notar que ellos estaban esperando a que todo el grupo se juntara. Un leve grito de Akira, liberando su dopler fue suficiente para hacer que sus amigos también se pusieran en guardia. Hacía tiempo que no peleaban y no esperaban que hubiese tal cantidad de una sola vez. Y ahora peleaban sin su líder. Shirogane aun no aparecía y ya veían imposible que lo hiciera ahora.

No tuvieron nada de tiempo para pensárselo. Los kokuchi no esperaron más y empezaron con su ataque.

Para suerte de los jóvenes, aquel tiempo sin pelear les había servido en gran parte como descanso y ahora, si bien era problemática la situación, podían controlar la situación sin demasiado esfuerzo, al menos eso parecía para dos de ellos.

Para Akira no era igual.

Si bien las peleas para él eran pan comido, estas últimas semanas con la tensión, la paranoia y el estrés repercutían ahora en su cuerpo en el peor momento. Sus amigos ignorando aquello pelearon por su cuenta como era casi costumbre para ellos, dejando un poco de lado a su compañero.

Akira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba peleando verdaderamente solo.

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron horas de lucha. Esta vez, por más que intentaban, los kokuchis no disminuían en número, es más, cuando acaban con uno aparecían dos más para sustituirlos. Era seguro que una grieta muy grande estaba cerca de ellos y debían cerrarla.

Pero ninguno podía hacer tal cosa, sólo Shirogane.

La joven del grupo se medito el abandonar el lugar tan estrecho en el que se habían metido antes de que fueran encerrados por completo y terminaran devorados por la oscuridad. Miró por donde emprender la retirada, dándose cuenta de algo más importante: Akira. El castaño tenía bastantes cortes, y no de los pequeños, eran heridas bastante profundas viéndolo demasiado alarmante. Él era uno de los mejores peleadores que había visto hasta ese momento tanto fuera como dentro de ese tipo de combates.

Algo iba muy mal.

—Kengo, Akira, hay que ir a un lugar más abierto, ¡nos encerrarán si seguimos aquí!

—¡Vale! —respondió Kengo mientras le daba un puñetazo a uno de los kokuchi.

Akira suspiró, intentando mantenerse lejos de las filosas garras de aquellas criaturas.

Con dificultad, fueron cambiando su ubicación, evitando los ataques de esos seres de sombra, lo cual era más complicado de lo que pensaron, más al notar que ya era tarde.

Estaban rodeados en el centro del edificio abandonado.

Se dieron la espalda entre ellos, tratando de no dejar punto ciego por donde pudiesen ser atacados. Fueron arrinconados por las sombras que con poca coordinación se movían alrededor de ellos, a una distancia de dos o tres metros de su alcance, acercándose cada vez más.

—¡Chicos!

Aquello los hizo sentir un ligero alivio, con tanto ajetreo se habían olvidado de que Kou no vivía muy lejos de ese lugar. No tardaron mucho en verle entrar en acción, despejando una salida con las correas de su traje, dándoles a entender que sólo podía mantener el control de forma temporal.

No se hicieron de rogar y salieron del edificio, ya teniendo a Kou detrás de ellos, cuidando que no fueran atacados de sorpresa. Por mucho que les molestara aquello, era mejor retirarse y encontrar la forma de pelear con esa cantidad anormal de kokuchi.

Kou conocía bien el lugar, así que encontrar atajos estrechos por donde los kokuchi tardarían en pasar no era problema. Los pasillos y corredores de los varios edificios de aquellas fábricas abandonadas les dieron tiempo para alejarse. Por ahora los habían perdido, solo por ahora.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía a tantos de una sola vez, ¿todos están bien? —Kou les miró ahora que podía, viendo a dos ilesos y a Akira bastante apaleado—. Aki, déjame ver eso.

—Tks... —bufó, sentándose en un viejo cajón.

Kou no tardó demasiado en mirar las heridas. Era preocupante verle así, después de todo nunca había tenido más de unos cuantos rasguños en la piel o sólo unos simples rasgones en la tela. Sabía el motivo de aquello, estaba distraído, errante en la batalla, no era sorpresa para el ver que su rey estuviese constantemente divagando, después de todo los últimos días había estado muy tenso.

_«Todo por esa sombra.»_

Contuvo un gruñido, se había pensado que si Shirogane estaba lejos de Akira, quizá las cosas podrían estar más amenas, jamás imagino que sería todo lo contrario. Pero en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que el lazo que esos dos habían estrechado ya en un pasado distante aun seguía vigente, y ahora que otra vez uno se había ido, el otro estaba sumergido en la intranquilidad, rozando cerca de la locura.

—Bueno, si las vendamos no tardaran demasiado en curarse, Aki.

—Vale...—suspiró molesto.

Esperó un poco a que Kou se alejara, pasó sus manos por su frente y luego por su pelo, revolviéndolo un poco, sintiéndose completamente inútil en aquellos momentos. Le estaban dando una paliza, y si no hubiese sido por Kou quizá no habría salido vivo de aquel edificio abandonado. Eso ya era demasiado, nunca antes estuvo tan cerca de morir como ahora, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

_«¿Por qué él no está?»_

—Maldita sea...— bufó por lo bajo.

Ya no aguantaba más esto, si bien todo el tiempo le "pedía" a la sombra latosa alejarse de él y darle su espacio, tampoco era para que se fuera para siempre. Estaba volviéndose loco sin saber donde estaba, necesitaba encontrarlo, más que para reclamos, insultos o golpes quería ver que se encontraba bien.

_«¿Es mucho pedir eso?»_

Se levantó de donde estaba, no podía seguir pensando en todo aquello si quería salir vivo de ahí. Respiro hondo, se tenía que despejar, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto? Así no era él, estaba volviéndose débil y abandonando la cordura que tenía por aquello. Se mantuvo con aquello, mientras daba unos pasos e investigaba que no hubiese kokuchi en la zona para poder irse, hoy no era su día.

—¿Eh? ¿Akira? —le trató de llamar la atención Kengo, que lo había visto bastante rato parado mirando algo.

—Quédense aquí.

Antes de cualquier reproche por parte de alguno de ellos, el castaño corrió en una dirección perdiéndose entre los fierros caídos y el concreto amontonado.

Las vio por todo el lugar, esas marcas, algunas borradas por las aguas que cayeron pocos días antes, pero otras estaban muy vigentes y marcadas, esas marcas que ya había memorizado. Esas eran las mismas que había visto antes.

_«Cenizas, marcas de cenizas.»_

Corrió entre los escombros, sin darse tiempo a descansar, sin siquiera recordar el ardor intenso de los cortes profundos en sus brazos, corría viendo a donde se dirigían todas las marcas. Todas apuntaban a una misma dirección. Todas. Ni una se salía de lugar, sabía que si las seguía él esta vez estaría al final de las huellas de manos y de pisadas.

Tenía que estar.

Se detuvo en seco, notando unas finas hebras platinadas debajo de algunos escombros de gran tamaño, tanto como para sepultar a una persona o dos. Por un momento se le fue el color del rostro al pensar siquiera que eso pudo haber pasado. Negó fuerte con la cabeza, acercándose más para observar mejor, quizá sólo era algo de tela o hilo viejo de aquella fabrica, nunca se molestó en averiguar de qué era y ahora no le importaba mucho, sólo quería saber si eso platinado debajo de aquellos escombros era lo que creía.

_«Espero que no lo sea.»_

Sus pasos, antes decididos y rápidos, se habían vuelto lentos y terriblemente temblorosos aunque quisiera negarlo. Tragó muy pesadamente saliva, sintiendo escalofríos al estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué era eso.

No había duda, era una fina pero reconocible parte.

Se quedó en silencio, sin creer lo que veía, sin saber que sentir o pensar en ese instante. No era verdad, su mente paranoica y ahora desequilibrada por la falta de sangre le tenía que estar jugando una muy mala pasada.

Cayó de rodillas.

Casi sin fuerzas acercó una de sus manos a aquello que aun brillaba con intensidad bajo los fragmentos de concreto desquebrajado. Pasó temblorosamente sus dedos por entre las hebras. No tenía ni una sola duda ya de lo que tenía entre sus falanges y eso le hizo sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un horrible vacío dentro de él.

_«Es su pelo.»_

Respiró irregularmente mientras que un nudo se iba formando con rapidez en su garganta. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, por su rostro también caían esas frías gotas que le recorrían de la frente al mentón. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, encorvándose y llevando sus gélidas manos a su cabeza. Mil ideas invadieron su mente, todas a la vez, sin darle tiempo a razonarlas, a verlas con claridad. Todo dentro de él era un caos.

Los demás sintieron un escalofrío por el cuerpo entero, escuchando no muy lejos un grito que les helo hasta el último de los huesos.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Espero sus tomat...reviews**__** Uowo/cualquier critica construtiva es bien recibida.  
**_

_****__**Si les gusto me alegro, si desean matarme, owoU se aguantan! o no sabran como termina :D  
**_

_****__**Jejejejeje gomenasai por el retraso n.n espero poder publicar puntual la proxima.  
**_

_****__**Hasta la semana que viene!  
**_

_****__**Matta ne! \owo/ Un abrazo para todos  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos! n.n/****  
**_

_**Okey, no vuelvo a prometer fechas -3- no las puedo cumplir.  
**_

_**Al menos he podido traer este capitulo n.n espero lo disfruten.  
**_

**************_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Monochrome Factor me pertenece, solo hago uso de ellos con el _ú**_**nico fin de entretener, sin animos de lucro.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Aquello puso en alerta a los demás. Kou, sabiendo que expondría a todo el grupo si iban de una vez, optó por calmarlos y salir en búsqueda de su pequeño rey. No tardó nada en encontrar su olor y sentir su presencia más adelante, pero algo extrañamente le llamaba la atención. Ese olor a ceniza se parecía al hedor que surgía de la piel quemada.

Se detuvo unos instantes, notando algo peculiar en la zona.: esas marcas negras por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, las formas y su olor le eran meramente familiares. Sus recuerdos de esas marcas vinieron por sólo unos cuantos segundos, erizándole la piel de la espalda y agitando rápido la cabeza, sacando toda imagen posible de aquella posibilidad.

Un gruñido de aquellos seres de sombra lo devolvieron a la realidad, recordando al instante que su pequeño rey estaba solo, herido y quien sabe que mas para hacerle gritar.

—¡AKI! —le llamó, hacia un rato que se había callado y no quería ser pesimista.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de su rey. Sus pasos se aceleraron, yendo a donde sentía su presencia. Los kokuchi en los alrededores no tardaron en escucharlo; tenía que sacar a Akira y a los demás de ese lugar lo antes posible.

—¡Aki, responde! —se detuvo, destruyendo a algunos kokuchi de camino, algo estaba muy mal en ese lugar, lo sentía.

Llegó a donde estaba el castaño, viéndole arrodillado sin hacer movimiento alguno a pesar de que estaba casi a su lado. Era como si estuviese en otro mundo, lejos de donde estaba su cuerpo.

Kou unos momentos no supo bien que pasó o qué estaba pasando para que el castaño estuviera en ese estado. Acercándose algo lento a él trato de notar algo anormal. Lo encontró, sintiendo un ligerísimo escalofrió pasarle de los pies a la cabeza. Aquello que veía era inconfundible, esos hilos platinados que su rey tenía entre sus dedos temblorosos eran sin duda una parte de la larga melena de Shirogane.

Sintió la alarmante sensación de que estaban siendo rápidamente encerrados y Akira en la condición que estaba no podía pelear. Ya dudaba siquiera que pudiera defenderse solo. Fue decidido a él, tomándolo de un brazo con fuerza y dando un salto justo antes de que un kokuchi los partiera en dos a ambos.

Escapar era lo mejor por el momento, no podían hacer mas.

Era de noche ya. Por los pelos habían conseguido escabullirse de los kokuchi y ahora se mantenían en el bar Still, mientras Akira se recuperaba de las dolorosas curaciones del dueño del local. Kou suspiró, mirando al resto del grupo desanimado. La huida de aquella batalla era un claro signo de derrota. Los habían acorralado como nunca antes y todos estuvieron a un paso de morir. Pero había algo más inquietante en aquel lugar abandonado, ¿qué hacia un mechón de la larga melena de Shirogane en ese lugar?

Ahora que su rey dormía quizá era el momento de comentarlo con el resto, ya después encararía la verdad con Akira.

—Chicos, necesito que me escuchen —les miro, mientras soltaba un suave hilillo de humo por su boca, dejando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Que sucede Kounii? —Kengo fue el primero en mirarle seguido del resto del grupo.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablarles, algo que pasó hoy antes de alejarnos de la fábrica.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a Akira? —preguntó la joven del grupo, sintiéndose extrañada de que Kou hablara sin la presencia del mencionado.

—Hablare en privado con él más adelante, por ahora es mejor que descanse —dejó su cigarrillo apoyado en el cenicero de la mesa.

Los chicos, algo preocupados e intrigados por lo que pudo haber pasado mientras ellos estuvieron separados. Suspiraron, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara a la razón y confiar en lo que Kou tenía que hablarles.

Master se acercó también, quería saber lo ocurrido.

—¿Que pasó, Kounii?

—Seré directo chicos. Hoy Aki encontró algo muy desagradable de ver —juntó ambas manos, respirando profundo—. Había un mechón del pelo de Shirogane cerca de un gran bloque de concreto y varios trozos de metal.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un momento de piedra, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío pasarles por la espalda al oír aquello. Entendiendo un poco porque su compañero estaba tan alterado he ido de la realidad cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Kou por su parte suspiró, mirándoles, hasta Master parecía tenso por lo que había mencionado.

—E-Entonces Shirogane e-es-esta... —la chica tartamudeó.

—A esa conclusión llegó Aki al ver eso, pero se los aseguro chicos, Shirogane no estaba ahí abajo, no había rastros de sangre ni tampoco del olor de eso —tomó una postura algo mas recta mientras volvía a tomar su cigarrillo.

—Kou, ¿pudiste sentir a Shirogane-sama por el lugar? —habló Master, sintiendo cierto alivio al oír eso último.

—No, al parecer no se encontraba en ese lugar en esos momentos, pero por ese mechón es obvio que estuvo por la zona hace muy poco.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio al oír eso de parte del rei que tenían de aliado. Estaban mejor sabiendo al menos ahora que la sombra seguía en ese mundo y con vida. Pero seguían las incógnitas de porque no se mostraba y si estaba ileso.

Al poco tiempo los menores se retiraron del local, dejando al castaño al cuidado de Master y Kou que al parecer intentarían hablar con él.

—Master —soltó una bocanada de humo, apagando el cigarrillo.

—Hay algo más que no quisiste contarles a los chicos, ¿verdad? —suspiró con cierta molestia, dando a entender que si y que el tema era más delicado—. ¿Qué más viste Kou?

—No puedo decir nada Master. No estoy seguro realmente de lo que vi... pero sí olí piel quemada por el lugar, y vi marcas que me son escalofriantemente familiares.

—¿Marcas?

—Marcas, Master, marcas de pisadas hechas con ceniza. También había de manos aunque algo movidas.

—¿Eso te da inquietud Kou?

—Bastante, porque me hacen pensar algo muy negativo, y prefiero no hacerlo. Revisare la zona una vez que elimine a los kokuchi.

Kou sintió bastante alivio de que el dueño del local no preguntara más del asunto. Aquel tema no le agradaba. Tenía experiencia de esas marcas, las había visto antes, casi dos décadas atrás y sin importar el paso del tiempo eso que vio sigue causándole escalofríos desagradables y hasta algo de miedo. Aunque en parte agradecía que él nunca pudiese tener ese tipo de problemas.

Pasó gran parte de la noche esperando a que su pequeño rey despertara de su sueño, inducido por un somnífero. No hubo otra forma de calmarlo lo suficiente para que descansara. Suspirí suave, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, resistiéndose a fumar en el cuarto, mirando siempre a Akira.

Sin embargo el sueño y el cansancio de la pelea pesaron lo suficiente para hacer que sus ojos se cerraran.

Sintió los rayos del sol en su cara, entrando justo por una ranura que no llegaba a tapar la cortina. Agitó molesto la cabeza mientras se restregaba los ojos adormilado y recordaba un poco que hacía antes de dormirse tan pesadamente.

Los abrió como platos al cabo de un rato, recordando enseguida al castaño. Miró la cama, notándola vacía y con las sabanas revueltas. Tragó saliva, levantándose deprisa y yendo a donde estaba Master, buscando al menor por todo el local algo agitado. Se había descuidado, y su rey no estaba precisamente bien en esos momentos. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle la situación.

En ese estado de shock podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

Salió del bar. Akira se había desaparecido del cuarto y, de alguna forma, salió sin que Master o él le sintieran. Tragó saliva. El castaño era un imán para los problemas, tanto con personas como con los seres de sombra.

Detuvo sus pasos desesperados, pensado mejor la situación de donde podría ir él en el estado que estaba, y fue yendo primero a la casa del menor a investigar. Era el lugar más lógico para buscarle, también para averiguar si algo más había estado perturbando a su rey y se lo había callado para no tener sospechas.

Llegó en sólo unos minutos. Una olfateada le hizo tener un fuerte escozor en la nariz. Aquél lugar apestaba a "eso". Tenía que haber una gran cantidad y más aún, debía ser muy reciente.

Se acercó a la puerta y la forzó un poco para abrirla.

Tuvo que cubrir su boca y nariz con un pañuelo. El aire no era respirable, para él no al menos. Tomó un pañuelo y se lo puso para filtrar el aire "contaminado". Podía recordar perfectamente ese hedor, los escalofríos volvieron a pasarle por la espalda y los viejos y nada agradables recuerdos volvieron una vez más a su mente.

—Si Akira supiera sería demasiado —subió las escaleras.

No tenia duda alguna, esas marcas negras en el cuarto eran de la sombra fugitiva. Caminó dentro del cuarto. Las marcas estaban más que nada en la ventana del cuarto, pero había unas pocas en el baño y una hilera de pasos en la cocina también. El había estado allí esa noche que Akira no estuvo.

Salió. Ahora tenía que encontrar a su rey y evitar que algo malo pasara.

Y no estaba en ningún sitio habitual; la escuela, con sus amigos, en el rio, debajo del puente…no había forma de hallarle o eso estaba pensando Kou en ese instante de desenfreno.

Quizá no buscó en el lugar más obvio.

Ya pensando mejor, volvió sobre sus pasos, yendo hacia donde estaba la vieja fábrica. Era el último lugar donde pensaba que podría estar, aunque creía ilógico que volviera ahí por la cantidad de kokuchis. Recordar que no estaba precisamente cuerdo en esos momentos se lo hizo pensar mejor.

Jadeó agitado. Aún había una excesiva cantidad de kokuchi, tantos que no podía contarlos aunque quisiera o pudiera siquiera pararse a hacerlo, era difícil burlarlos en gran cantidad, si uno le veía avisaría al resto y era el fin.

Tomó varias rutas diferentes por la zona, revisando si su rey había quedado envuelto en alguna batalla o si realmente estaba ahí. No recordaba bien como había llegado a esa parte llena de ceniza, y no quería olfatear algo que le hacía irritar la nariz a ese nivel. Suspiró, algo cansado y se resignó, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

—Ahh... —se aguandó un poco las ganas de estornudar o de quejarse.

Bien, tenía su rastro, y el de Akira también, los sentía muy cerca el uno del otro, pero no era sólo el olor de ceniza.

Shirogane estaba aquí.

Podía ocultar su presencia, silenciar sus pasos, desaparecer de su vista y fundirse con las sombras, pero no podía escapar de su fino olfato. No le cavia duda de que se encontraba entre los edificios, cerca de Akira. No sabía si sentir alivio o empezar a preocuparse por ese mal presentimiento que le daban todas esas cenizas y el tiempo que estuvo la sombra plateada sin aparecer.

No se lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió a donde sabía que ese par... se terminaría juntando.

Si bien siempre se había creído muy veloz, esta vez realmente sentía que había sido muy lento, demasiado.

Ahí, a unos pocos metros, estaban ese par, mirándose con la distancia bastante marcada entre ellos. Akira parecía estar estático en su lugar, más por orgullo seguramente, porque si no se habría lanzado contra Shirogane sólo para verificar que era de verdad y no una ilusión de su actualmente inestable mente. Sin embargo algo no parecía estar bien.

_«__Shirogane no sonreía__.__»_

Si algo conocía de esa sombra era que su pequeño rey siempre le lograba sacar una sonrisa solo con poder verlo, oírlo, o molestarle inclusive; pero ahora su aura era fría, estática, agresiva…sobre todo eso último.

Había algo más, algo que no podía describir ni aunque lo intentara. Sin embargo, sabía muy en el fondo, que lo que sea que fuere eso, no era nada agradable. Y las gélidas palabras que salieron de esos labios rectos le confirmaron esa sensación.

—Desaparece de mi vista...Nikaido.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y los que deseen asesinarme esperen a que termine la historia al menos nwnUUU *preparando maleta y viaje para la antartida* Estare proxima a empezar mis examenes de la universidad! pero tratare al menos de dar un cap mas este mes owo/ gracias por leer

Matta ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas y todos nwn si, me he tardado un poco mas de lo usual con este Capitulo, lo siento a todos u.u en fin al fin pude traerselos, algo a las corridas, puede que sea editado en estos dias, mi beta no lo vio.**

**Disculpen los horrores de ortografía que pueda haber y espero que disfruten nwn/  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Decir que aquello no le paro el corazón pudo ser mentira unos pocos segundos, que no lo sintio latir al momento de oír aquellas palabras de la sombra plateada que le seguía mirando. Esas palabras, tan crudas, crueles y sin ningun pudor, sin dudas, con la voz tan clara que daba escalofrios hasta a los muertos.

-Shirogane que...-atino a decir Akira sin tartamudear.

-¡Qué no entiendes lo que te digo! -Se noto que alzo algo la voz.

El castaño no sabía como reaccionar, como entender que el que estaba delante de él, era Shirogane, pero uno que desconocía totalmente. Podía verse con facilidad, esa mirada llena de resentimiento, sus ojos no brillaban con la intensidad de siempre, estaban apagados, oscuros, fríos...

Muertos.

-Shirogane... -Dio un paso a donde el estaba.

Akira no vio en que momento, pero ya se encontraba arriba de una viga de construccion lejos de la vista de Shirogane, sostenido por Kou, quien parecia bastante alerta ante la presencia tan oscura que estaba delante de ellos. Shirogane no estaba reaccionando de una forma normal, podia notarlo a la vista, el baston estaba cargado de energia, la sombra seguramente estaria dispuesto a atacarlo sin parar a pensarselo.

El castaño tuvo suerte de que Kou estuviera ahi, o si no quiza no la habría contado.

-Aki, es mejor retirarnos.

-Olvidalo, arreglare esto ahora -apretó los dientes, molesto.

-No eres contrincante para el Aki... al menos sabemos donde esta. -Suspiro por lo bajo -. Vendremos despues a ver si esta calmado.

Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, era imposible para el menor hacer que Kou le soltara, estaba decidido a llevarselo.

Y no espero a nada para hacerlo.

La situación actual no era la mejor en ese momento, la tensión se sentía en el aire después de que el resto del grupo escucho lo sucedido en la vieja fabrica abandonada y como se había comportado la sombra plateada. Akira era el mas desorientado en esto que había ocurrido, Shirogane no era así, no con el al menos.

-¿Pero por que actuaria así Shirogane? -Susurro Master, sintiendo bastante preocupación.

-Algo tuvo que pasarle mientras estaba solo, quizá estaba débil.. - sugirió la joven del grupo.

-Débil no creo Aya-chan, se lo veía bastante bien, y mas aun agresivo. -le dijo Kou, aplastando aquella suposición.

Mientras el grupo intentaba encontrarle una lógica a tan radical y peligroso comportamiento de la sombra, Akira se mantenía distante, sin poder sacar de su cabeza aquella mirada tan fría como la tundra y mas aun, muerta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio, ¿y si les había mostrado su verdadera cara? Después de todo aun tenía cierta desconfianza hacia él, y esto solo había servido para reforzarlo, después de todo ¿por qué los kokuchi no le atacaban? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar que parecía una trampa mortal para ellos?

El grupo entero se sobresalto al oír un golpe bastante fuerte contra la pared, miraron lento a donde se oyó, reconociendo el aura peligrosamente negra del castaño. Al final su cordura estaba de vuelta, pero quizá lo que tenia ahora era mucho peor que la paranoia.

Estaba mas allá de furioso.

-¿Aki?

-Necesito estar solo -se levantó y salió sin oír a ninguno.

-¡Akira! -Trato de pararle Aya pero la mano suave de Master le detuvo.

-Es mejor dejarle solo por ahora...

Solo soltó un suspiro muy bajo, accediendo a lo que el dueño del bar pedía.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol en el horizonte, el castaño había estado todo el rato que podía lejos de todo, lanzando piedras al río, destrozando algunos contenedores de camino e incluso peleando con chicos de otras escuelas. Quería distraerse con lo que fuera, con quien sea con tal de alejar los pensamientos que le calcomían la cabeza lenta pero progresivamente.

¿Shirogane finalmente los había traicionado?

Pateo con fuerza una lata, maldiciendo por lo bajo; ¿estuvo preocupado todo este tiempo y ahora solo descubría que la sombra les estaba tendiendo una trampa? Eso era mas de lo que el podía tolerar, había dejado algo de confianza en él y ahora ver la realidad tan de golpe no encontraba forma alguna de asimilarla.

- ¡Maldita sea Shirogane! -apretó los dientes, sintiendo aun mas impotencia que antes.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, él no sería capaz de matar a Shirogane, ya no.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios, dejando que un hilillo de sangre bajara por sus comisuras y se deslizara por su mentón Era todo, tenía que saber que estaba pasando y tenía que ser ahora.

Retiro el doppler y salio dando saltos en dirección a la fabrica.

Si bien no fue su mejor idea volver solo, esta vez estaba mas que dispuesto a acabar con quien sea que se le pusiera en frente ya así fueran kokuchi's o algún shin como Ruru, ahora no estaba de humor para nadie. Se movió entre los inestables escombros, desapareciendo kokuchi's uno tras otro, ahora su precisión estaba igual o mejor que antes y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Tardó algo de tiempo en encontrar el mismo lugar de antes, donde la sombra plateada parecía haberle esperado en el primer encuentro, pero ya no se encontraba mas ahí, hacía tiempo que seguramente se había retirado del lugar, pero no podía haberse ido muy lejos, lo sentía. Aun estaba entre las paredes derrumbadas, lo encontraría y lo llevaría con el resto así tuviera que molerlo a golpes primero.

Intento buscar mas de aquellas marcas hechas de ceniza, al parecer Shirogane las estaba dejando por alguna razón por cada lugar que pasaba. Bufo con molestia encontrando las mismas de antes, sin cambio alguno y los kokuchi's le impedían el paso a algunas zonas.

_«Shirogane tenía que estar ahí.»_

Apretó algo los puños, intentando buscar otra parte por donde escabullirse a esa parte de la fabrica, no le fue demasiado complicado, tantas veces que debía escapar de Aya o de los grupos grandes de personas le sirvieron para encontrar un camino algo angosto por donde no pasaban los seres de sombra.

Siguió por ese camino, pero lo que vio al terminar de pasar le dejo duro un momento.

Aquel hombre que también vestía monocromaticamente estaba delante de Shirogane, si bien solo lo había visto en una ocasión, podía reconocer donde fuera esa larga cabellera de color rojo sangre, esos siniestros ojos verde esmeralda y oscura sonrisa retorcida.

Homurabi.

Si bien estaba furioso hace solo unos segundos ahora mismo estaba helado ante la pesada atmósfera del lugar, estaba realmente tenso y apenas se podía respirar normalmente en ese oscuro cuarto hecho de escombros. Escasamente se veía algo mas allá de ese par, no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de seres de sombra.

-Shirogane... -murmuro muy por lo bajo, enfocando la vista en él.

En cierta forma se sorprendió al ver su estado actual, si bien hace menos de un día le había visto con bastante poder, incluso con intenciones de atacar a cualquiera, en este momento parecía que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su orgullo de rey de las sombras, pero se delataba al tener una respiración tenue y jadeante cada tanto. Noto también que el otro solo se regocijaba, seguramente por verlo tan débil ¿qué era lo que había pasado ahí?

Escucho una leve risilla de Homurabi, sin duda no estaba ahí para nada bueno y que estuviera tan peligrosamente cerca de la sombra le hacía sentir bastante molestia, con que avanzara dos o tres pasos ya estarían a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Tch... -apretó los puños.

Noto que el más alto se movió, alzando el brazo y posando su mano en el mentón del contrario y levantándole un poco la cara. Sintió una ligera rabia al ver que Shirogane no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento por impedir su toque a pesar de que él que estaba delante suyo era su enemigo en todo este lío con el mundo de las sombras y su mundo.

_«Muévete.»_

Apretó con fuerza los mangos de sus cuchillas, solo pensando en lanzarse al vacío oscuro de ese cuarto y rebanarle la mano al de pelo rojizo, no solo eso, hacerlo pedacitos por todos los problemas que había causado, pero principalmente porque ahora mismo se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo.

-Ahh... -se freno solo unos segundos.

_«¿Lo que era suyo?»_

En el momento que se detuvo a pensar de aquello, se le bajo lo suficiente la calentura de la rabia para presenciar algo que le dejo helado hasta los huesos mismos. Delante suyo podía ver claramente en la oscuridad como ese retorcido ser posaba sus labios sin permiso alguno sobre los de la sombra plateada sin ningún tipo de pudor. No se quedo el tiempo suficiente para ver que pasó, su cuerpo actuó solo y le impulsó a salir corriendo lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, sin ser capaz de mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

No pudo siquiera notar por la velocidad en la que se fue, que la sombra no tenía un aura buena por aquel atrevimiento.

Durante los días siguientes, Akira se mantuvo completamente metido en su casa sin salir, sentía que cada vez que salía algo le haría sentir rabia con mucha facilidad, ya tenía algunas quejas de los vecinos así que era mejor para el quedarse encerrado antes que sus padres tuvieran la idea de mandarlo a escuela de verano o algo similar.

Miro su celular, notando algunos mensajes de Kou, Aya y Kengo, más del último mencionado que manda cada hora un mensaje o mas en cadena, no hacía mas que borrar uno tras otro sin casi leerlos, solo una ojeada y los eliminaba.

No quería a nadie cerca.

Menos quería un interrogatorio de lo que hizo en la zona de la fabrica abandonada, no quería recordar lo que paso en ese lugar y hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse ocupado, aunque ¿a quién quería engañar? Solo hacía eso porque no quería que los otros vieran a Shirogane como un traidor, ya había pasado una vez y se habían equivocado.

¿Y si de nuevo las cosas giraban sobre la sombra y le inculpaban injustamente? No era probable, pero tampoco imposible.

Shirogane siempre había sido una persona muy misteriosa y tenía la mala costumbre de hacer movimientos sospechosos, aunque siempre eran para tratar de conseguir algo mas de energía para mantenerse en ese mundo, eso podía llegar a entenderlo y tolerarlo apenas, pero lo que no podía siquiera pensar en asimilar, era lo que paso allá cuando volvió a buscarlo.

Y ese beso, con solo recordar que el pelirrojo había tomado los labios de la sombra le hacía hervía la sangre de rabia de una manera inexplicable para él, ¿desde cuándo debía importarle eso? No lo sabía pero ahora le importaba, y mucho aunque se lo negase.

Se recostó, farbullando por lo bajo mientras miraba el techo con cierto aburrimiento, decir que extrañaba los días tranquilos sería mentira a esas alturas, ya no podía volver a esos momentos, no quería.

Sabía que si esos días volvían era porque la sombra ya no estaría más con él.

Pasó de forma distraida los dedos por su boca, delieando sus propios labios y recordando que la sombra una vez los había tomado con los suyos aquel día que dejo de ser humano, no podía recordar como eran, nunca les había prestado demasiada atención por cuidarse de los acosos de esa persona.

-Maldita sea... ¿qué me pasa? -gruño por lo bajo sentándose.

¿Por qué esa clase de cosas venían a su mente ahora? Desde siempre había rechazado todo y ahora no hacías que pensar una y otra vez en eso.

¿Cómo se sentiría besarlo otra vez?

.

.

.

_Continuara. . .  
_

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha llegado el dia de hoy, espero que les gustara y que lo disfrutaran n.n/**_  
_

**Espero sus tomates en los review  
**

**Arigato por leer~!  
**

**Matta ne~! nOn/  
**


End file.
